Adventures of John: The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz
by John The Adventurer
Summary: As I travel, I have been to many a land of wonder and myth. Many, actually most of these worlds are not what Disney or Hollywood or Broadway would have you believe they are. Whenever I end up in one of these worlds, chaos usually ensues. Well, this time was no different. This time being the time I traveled to the Land of Oz and uncovered a dangerous conspiracy with nefarious ends.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

I have been to many a land of wonder and myth. Many, actually most of these worlds are not what Disney or Hollywood or Broadway would have you believe they are. Whenever I end up in one of these worlds, chaos usually ensues. Well, this time was no different. This time being the time I traveled to the Land of Oz and uncovered a dangerous conspiracy with nefarious ends.


	2. Chapter 1

The Adventures of John: The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

Chapter 1

This adventure started out a bit stranger than most. Usually I just close my eyes and let my spirit leave my body and enter the magical realms. This time was a bit different. I was walking down the street, taking an evening stroll. I am a fairly deep thinker, so I wasn't too surprised when I looked up from my thoughts and realized I had strayed a little too far from home. Turning back, I found my way blocked by two very large and intimidating strangers(or, at least they were large for me back then. I was in middle school at the time), one of them black and the other white. Let it never be said that I am racist.

"You're a little far from home little kid," the black one told me, walking up. He was covered head to in tattoos, his hair was in a buzz cut, and he had a very unpleasant grin.

"You need any help?" the white one asked. He had one large tattoo that came down his face down his shirt, his hair up in a Mohawk, and various piercings across his rather ugly grimacing face.

"I can find my own way home," I told them. When they didn't leave, I decided to try a different strategy. "Watch out!" I told them, puffing myself up. "You don't want to mess with me."

"We don't?" Tattoos asked laughing.

"Really?" asked Mohawk.

The both of them began to creep towards me, and I held my hands out warningly. "I'm warning you!" I declared. "You'll be sorry!"

Suddenly a massive gust of wind blew them away, sending them flying twenty feet away. For a second I stared at my hands. Did I do that? Suddenly there was another gust of wind, and I turned around to see a miniature cyclone forming behind me.

"No way." I stayed there, transfixed. The other two boys had far more sense and took off running. I watched the whirlwind form, and then it shifted. Suddenly I was at the center of the cyclone, and it was growing. It sucked ay me, but not at my body. At my spirit. I could feel the tornado pulling my spirit from my body.

"No!" I cried, trying to resist the pull. But it was no use. My spirit was forced from my body, and as I fell down I had a single thought. I was just going to laying in the street, anyone could do anything to me, and I would be able to do nothing about it. Then the whirlwind took off, taking my spirit with it.

I woke up in a field of little red flowers. I tried to clear my head, but the flowers let off such an intoxicating smell that it was hard to concentrate. I sat there for a moment, trying to remember why that was setting off my danger alarm, and then my brain went into overdrive as I realized the danger I was in. The little red flowers were poppies, from which opium, a powerful narcotic, was derived. If I didn't do something soon, I wasn't sure I would even be able to get up after a while.

Focusing, I sent out a blast of flame that incinerated all the poppies a hundred yards around me. A little extreme? Probably. But I don't touch drugs. I don't even eat anything with poppy seeds in it, or take medical drugs. There was no way I was going to let myself get high just by laying in a field of flowers. Looking around, I saw that I knew where I was. In fact, it now made sense why those poppies where so powerful.

Standing high before me, on the top of a large hill, was a city of shining spires. Even from where I stood, I could see festive lights and hear raucous music. I could even catch a glimpse of some very outlandish styles. But the styles weren't what caught my attention. What caught my attention was that the entire city was a bright(slightly putrid in my opinion), green. I staring at the Emerald City, capital of the Land of Oz.

"But what am I doing here?" I asked myself as I found my way onto the yellow brick road to the city. As I passed through the gates of the city I discovered that what I had seen before had quite literally been just the tip of the iceberg. The ludicrous clothes, the incredulously ridiculous music, and the impossible variety of sights boggle the mind. They definitely boggled mine. I could try to describe them all to you, but what would be the point? Not only would it take forever, but I would do all of these things a woeful disservice, as I have not words to describe them. Let us just say that they were all horrendously wonderful.

I could tell that there was some sort of celebration, and after some enquiry, which was a little difficult with their nonsensical accents, I discovered that this was the anniversary of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, who according to Broadway is named Elphaba. No one seemed to know her by that name, but that wasn't really surprising. Even in that musical the common folk only knew her as the "Wicked Witch". Apparently, every year they had this same celebration. Oddly, no one seemed to know exactly how many years had passed, and this bothered no one in the slightest. But I quickly tossed that out of my mind as I caught a glimpse of a suspicious-looking figure vanishing into a dark alley.

I followed the figure, using a bit of magic to make me unnoticeable. Not making myself invisible, just giving myself the aura of a completely unimportant, bland individual that would blend in with any crowd. The stranger led me down the alley into a cellar. Before entering, I made myself truly invisible, as I surmised there would not be a crowd for me to blend into.

As it turned out, I was actually quite wrong. The cellar was massive and completely filled with all manner of characters. There were pixie-like critters, as well as various talking animals, many of which stood upright on two feet. Some of them even had human-like faces. There was a collection of individuals that looked as if they were made of porcelain, or perhaps fine china, as well as a flying monkey in a butler outfit and a man that appeared to be made of clockwork.

And in the center of it all was a character instantly identifiable to any fan of the old Wizard of Oz movie. But it wasn't the Wizard that was in the center. No, he'd been gone from Oz for quite some time. No, the one in the center was the heartless one himself, the Tin Man.

"Let me call this meeting to order," the Tin Man declared over the roar of the room. When it didn't quite down, the clockwork made let out a shrill noise that silenced everyone, including me. I hadn't even been talking in the first place!

"Thank you, Tik-Tok," the Tin Man said. "Now, we are all here for a very important reason. Oz's illustrious leader, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, has been gone for some time now. There are many who have forgotten about our benefactor, but we have not!" This was met by a roar of applause. "I have even been told that Princess Ozma and Glinda the Good are planning on an announcement, in which they will declare the Wizard a liar and a fraud!" This was met by collection of booing and jeering. "But we will not let them tarnish the Wizard's good name!"

Of course, we all know here on Earth that he is a fraud. He used a collection of cheap magician's tricks and animatronics to give the appearance of having magical powers. But the denizens of magical worlds very rarely pay attention to our lives. In fact, there are many realms that still think we are hiding in caves, sharpening sticks.

"If the Princess and the Witch continue on this foolish course," declared the Tin Man, "we will stop them ourselves!"

It looked like old heartless had gathered himself quite the cult. It also appeared that if someone didn't warn this Princess Ozma(who I had never heard of before) and Glinda(who we all have heard of), then things were going to get pretty ugly. So I ran out of the cellar towards the center of the city, where I hoped I would be able to find them. They must live in some palace right? How many of those can there be in one city?


	3. Chapter 2

Adventures of John: The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

Chapter 2

"So," Princess Ozma asked as she poured her companion a cup of tea. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to," Glinda answered. "This charade has gone on long enough. The people of Oz need to know the truth. We've coddled them long enough."

"The people worship him," Ozma told her. "How will they act when they discover that their precious Wizard was not only a fraud and a charlatan, but a murderer and a thief? Will they believe us, or will they cling on to what they think they know? The effects could be disastrous."

"It has to be done," Glinda answered. "Whatever the consequences, the people have to know."

I burst through the door then, blowing it off its hinges as I entered. The entrance would have been considerably more impressive had I not been sweating heavily and incredibly out of breath, as this was the thirteenth palace I had crashed. Honestly, I was confused as to how I was sweaty and out of breath in the first place. Does a spirit need to breathe?

"Are you," I gasped, "Princess Ozma," I gasped again, "and Glinda?"

"It looks like our help has arrived," Glinda said drily.

"Wait," I asked. "What?"

After I had a minute to compose myself I used a bit of magic to clean myself up, and then we talked. Glinda was in a ball gown of various shades of light blue, with a crown of sapphires and a silver wand. Honestly, if she were a bit younger she wouldn't have looked out of place in a cheerleader's outfit. Despite her preppy look, I could sense a strength born of conflict. Princess Ozma, on the other hand, looked even more fragile than the porcelain people, with a petite face and a delicate figure. Looking in her eyes I could see that she was still untested. She had yet to face true adversity.

"So you brought me here?" I asked, "Couldn't you use something less conspicuous than a tornado? You could have just asked me to come."

"We don't exactly have a way to contact people from Earth, Glinda responded. "Getting you here was difficult enough."

"Okay then," I said. "Why me?"

"You've made a reputation for yourself," Glinda answered. "With a few noticeable exceptions, you have a habit of solving problems wherever you go."

"A few noticeable exceptions, as in Wonderland and Neverland?" I asked. She nodded. "I may fix problems, but it usually gets pretty scary right before the end. Not everyone survives." I sighed. "Like most heroes, I usually make these worse before I make them better."

"That may be true, but nonetheless, we need your help."

"Let me guess, you already know about the conspiracy to end both of your lives."

"Yes," Glinda answered as Ozma gasped in shock. "Oh, quiet," she told the Princess. "You knew this would happen." She turned to me. "In your experience, what should we do?"

"It's been a very long time since I have been asked a question like that," I responded. In fact, the last time I was asked such a question was the day I defeated the Lord of the Darkened Land, the day that my status changed from general and war hero to little more than a glorified tourist.

"Nonetheless, I am asking it," she responded sternly. I was beginning to wonder about this woman. I remembered a nice, sweetly speaking lady that floated around in a bubble. This woman had far too little sugar and far too much steel in her. What could have happened to transform Glinda the Good into this bitter old woman? What exactly did the Wizard do to her?

"Well then," I said, thinking back to my days of leading the Queen of Spring's forces. "Before we start, what is it exactly that you do?" I asked, turning to the princess. "I thought the Wizard ruled Oz. Did you step in after he left, or what?"

"The Wizard never ruled Oz," she declared airily. "He was my advisor and the mayor of the Emerald City, but it has always been I who rules Oz."

"Let me guess, you listened to everything he said, didn't you?" Her angry stare was all the answer I needed. "Okay then," I began, "fake wizard, puppet ruler, evil cult, but where do you fit in?" I turned toward Glinda. "You certainly aren't how I remember you from the movie. What exactly happened between you and our friend the Wizard?"

"The Wizard is nobody's friend," she declared. "But for a time, I believed he was mine. He took me in, make me feel wanted. He and his pet witch taught me everything I know. He made me into who I am. But by following him, I lost the only real friend I had ever had. Then I lost the man I loved. The Wizard promised me the world, but instead he made mine fall apart."

"Good story," I told her. "But one I've heard before. A version of it, anyway."

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, waving it off. "So, first we have to deal with this conspiracy-"

"No," Glinda said, cutting me off.

"No?"

"No. To have the full effect, it has to happen today, on the anniversary of his departure from Oz."

"I thought this was the anniversary of the Wicked Witch's death," I said.

"It is," she answered sourly. "They happened on the same day."

"So, if I can't deal with the conspiracy first, this is going to be a lot more difficult. I'll have to worry about protecting the two of you from assassins and the like. It really would be much easier if you let me deal with the Tin Man's cult beforehand."

"Simply not possible," she said abstinently.

"You really just want to make this difficult, don't you?" I asked. She gave me a cold glare in response. "Fine then. We'll arrange this silly announcement together, and I'll make sure you two royal pains in my butt don't get yourselves killed in the process."


	4. Chapter 3

Adventures of John: The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

Chapter 3

So, that evening, Glinda called a gathering at the heart of the city, in a great courtyard. She and Ozma would give the speech from a tower with a balcony overhead. There were only two ways to reach them, either through the room behind them or by a ranged attack from the outside. So I filled the room with some golems I whipped up and created a force field around the balcony. With everything in place, I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Princess Ozma. "We need you here!"

I smiled sadly. "There is someone who needs to see this," I told her, looking purposefully at Glinda. "Someone who this would mean more to than anything else would."

"You won't find her," Glinda told me, knowing very well who I was speaking of. "She's dead, and has been for quite some time now."

"And if she's not?"

"Then she's hidden far too well for anyone to find her. Especially you."

I smiled, remembering a quote from one of my favorite movies. "You underestimate my power," I told her, letting the wind carry me away.

Alone with each other, the princess and the witch prepared their speech.

I soared through the darkening skies, embracing the thrill of the wind on my face. It had been quite some time since I last flew like this, just soaring for the thrill, without direction or purpose. Of course, I had a job to do, so I shook myself from my euphoria and focuses, rocketing across the landscape. I flew over the wildest, least-inhabited sections of Oz, knowing that was where I would find my quarry.

After several hours of searching, I was running out of time and beginning to believe that the one I sought for could not be found. For while I am no tracker, with my magically enhanced senses I should have easily been able to pick her out. Then it hit me. Of course! The people of Oz had very little knowledge of the magic that permeates their land. Even their witches most probably wouldn't be able to recognize a magical veil when they saw one. Using this as my point of reference, I quickly discovered an area with a slight shimmer in the air above it like a shroud. That was where I would find the Wicked Witch.

"Where is he?" Glinda asked, as she paced around the golem-infested room. "I knew should have brought someone a little more reliable. Where's Dorothy when you need her?"

"Maybe we should call it off," Ozma suggested. "No one will ever know the truth if we are both dead."

"No!" Glinda exclaimed. "This has to end now!"

"I understand how you feel," the princess told her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He fooled all of us. I don't like admitting it, but the Traveler was right. He used me like a puppet on a set of strings."

"The Traveler," Glinda snorted. "Who even gave him that ridiculous name?" Honestly, I'm not even sure where that name started. I rarely introduced myself on my adventures, so most of the realms knew me as little more than a traveler, just passing through. I hadn't begun using the pseudonym of John Smith or John the Adventurer yet, as I the first time I referred to myself as John Smith was on my journey with the Doctor(see Adventures of John: The Day I Met the Doctor) and I didn't start calling myself John the Adventurer until the time I accidentally fell into the setting of a Disney movie(see Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen).

"No," Glinda said finally. "We must continue, with or without him." She walked out onto the balcony, looking down at the faces of her audience, waiting for her mysterious announcement. "My fellow Ozians!" she began, adopting her sweetest tone, using a spell to make it carry the full distance. "Today is a very important day. Today we celebrate the death of the Wicked Witch, as well as the departure of our beloved Wizard. But the Wizard was not all he claimed to be…"

On another roof on the other side of the courtyard, the Tin Man held a crossbow in his metallic hands, training its sights on the witch's forehead. The bow had been designed by the Wizard himself. There was no way he could miss. Suddenly a flying monkey, dressed as a butler, descended onto the roof. "Are the others ready?" the Tin Man asked, getting a nod from the monkey. "Go then. Make sure everything goes according to plan."

Down in the sewers, an odd assortment of assassins was gathered. Included in the group was a large bull, a collection of murmuring rats, and a large walking tree. Leading the group was Tik-Tok, the large clockwork man. They made their way beneath the Princess's palace, trudging through the gunk. Suddenly, the flying butler monkey flew down and settled on one of the tree's branches.

"What does the Tin Man say?" Tik-Tok asked mechanically. The monkey chattered at him urgently. "Then we have a job to do." The group then made their way out of the sewers and into the palace above.

The witch's abode was far less impressive than I had imagined. For someone who used to live in a palace, this was a real downgrade. It was a simple, one room dwelling made of bricks, with a single chimney. Inside, the room was sparsely decorated, with a single fur rug and an old rocking chair. She sat in the chair, wrapped in black rags.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly.

"Your veil," I answered. "The trained eye can always tell a veil when it sees one."

"I knew someone would find me sooner or later," she sighed. "So what? Are you here to put my down for good? Or are you going to take me to the Wizard? He always wins in the end, doesn't he?"

"The wizard is gone," I told her. "And has been for many years. He left the same day you faked your death."

"The Wizard is gone?" she asked, unable to believe it. "Then why are you here?"

"Today Glinda will reveal the truth about the Wizard," I told her. "I've come to take you to see the truth come out. I've come to take you to see yourself exonerated in the eyes of the people. Will you come?"


	5. Chapter 4

Adventures of John: The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

Chapter 4

"The Wizard…" Glinda said, the crowd hanging on her every word. The Tin Man, standing on the opposite roof, targeted her with the crossbow. He would not let her finish that sentence. He pulled the trigger, and the bolt shot from the bow, headed directly towards the witch's head.

Luckily, my shield was in place, and instead of imbedding itself in Glinda's skull, the bolt simply vanished. As we made our plan, the three of us had known that for this to succeed, there had to be no disruptions. Not only did Glinda have to stay alive, her speech had to be perfect. And so, instead of a simple force field, I had placed a very nifty disintegration field. To the people below, all that had happened was a blur in the corner of their eye.

"Gah!" raged the Tin Man, tossing the crossbow aside. "They better hurry up. We can't allow this to happen!"

Inside the palace, Ozma listened to Glinda's speech while sipping a cup of tea. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't get enough of the stuff. She was sitting thinking of all her favorite types of tea when the door slammed open, revealing the sewage-covered assassins. Ozma shrieked and fled to the back of the room, the dozen golems arranging themselves to block the assassins from both her and the balcony from which Glinda gave her speech. After a moment's hesitation, they attacked.

The bull charged at full speed towards one of the golems, intending to knock it over and continue on to Glinda. Instead, it found itself stuck in the golem, its head submerged in clay. It died silently, unable to make a noise as its mouth filled with clay. The tree battled two of the golems, spraying clay round the room with each attack, but the golems only after every successive blow. Tik-Tok was proving himself quite the warrior, taking on three golems at once, moving faster than his mechanical limbs should have allowed.

Meanwhile, the rats slipped past the remaining golems, being too small and fast to be caught. But before they could reach the balcony, they suddenly transformed into a bouquet of flowers. "Ha!" exclaimed Princess Ozma. "Who's weak now?" The princess was, in fact, an accomplished witch by Oz's standards. She was one of the only people who could legally use magic. How you govern the use of magic in a magical realm I wasn't sure, but that is besides the point.

Down below, the people receiving the speech had no idea this battle was going on. They were focused completely on Glinda's words, and no sight or sound from the battle reached their eyes and ears. They might have smelled a whiff of drying clay, but if so they ignored it.

Back in the palace room, things were getting dicey. The tree-man had finally fallen, but he had taken four golems with him. Tik-Tok was just finishing up the last of them, and would soon have an open path to Glinda. But just as he defeated the last of the golems, he froze up. Confused, Ozma hesitantly walked over to the clockwork man and knocked on his metal shell. Listening, she realized she couldn't hear his gears moving. As a clockwork creation, Tik-Tok had to be wound up every so often, and depending on how you saw the situation, his winding had ran out at the very worst(or best) time. Laughing, Ozma pushed at the clockwork man, tipping him over and sending him crashing to the floor.

Over on the rooftop, the Tin Man was cursing violently. They were so close! Who could have halted their progress? What power had the witch brought to Oz? Was there no hope? As the heartless automaton thought this, he felt a familiar breeze that brought a smile to his face. Perhaps things were not as hopeless as he had thought.

I had never traveled by broomstick before, but I soon discovered that I did not enjoy it whatsoever. I felt like I had been sat down on a rocket and was expected to keep hold as it took off. Luckily I didn't have to steer. The witch did that. Before we had left, I discovered that her name was indeed Elphaba, though she nearly took my head off when I asked the question.

When we arrived at the Emerald City, covered in a veil similar to the one surrounding the witch's house, Glinda was just getting to the point of her speech. "My fellow Ozians," she said. "The Wizard was a charlatan and a fake. He used our respect for him as a way to get power, wealth, and prestige for himself. He wasn't even truly a wizard at all. He used technology from his world, coupled with trickery to fool all of us. He turned the people of Oz against each other, including framing my friend Elphaba, an innocent woman, giving her the name the Wicked Witch, declaring her the enemy of all Oz, and then proceeding to have her killed. But do not feel less of yourselves. Yes, he fooled you, but he fooled all of us, Princess Ozma and I included. Everything that came from the Wizard's mouth was a lie, and he was a very skilled liar."

I saw a tear fall from Elphaba's eye as she heard this. Unfortunately, I couldn't enjoy the moment, as I sensed something wrong. Looking around, I realized that the wind was blowing hard and picking up speed. I looked closer and saw a slight shimmer in the air above Glinda's palace.

"Elphaba!" I cried, pointing.

But she was already ahead of me. Pulling out a straw from the broom, she whispered to it then tossed it towards the shimmer. I watched as the straw grew and lengthened into a spear that sped towards the empty air. Suddenly the spear stopped, then dropped into the courtyard below. People screamed as a body materialized above them and fell in their midst. Looking closer, I could see that this was the body of an old woman, dressed in what must have once been a very expensive gown, but was now little more than rags. As the wind had stopped with her death, I could only assume this was Madame Morrible, the "pet witch" of the Wizard of Oz, who had an affinity for weather magic and had been imprisoned after the Wizard's departure.

The people below looked up, searching for where this body had dropped from, but due to our veil, the Wicked Witch and I were nowhere to be seen. "Wait. But," I said, trying to collect my thoughts. "You just killed her? But we don't do that!"

"You don't," she told me. "I'm the Wicked Witch of the West, remember?" With that she turned and sped up, and I suddenly found myself without anything holding me up. In cartoon fashion I hung in the air for a moment before I began to fall. Luckily I was able to catch myself with the wind. Looking around, I saw Glinda, gesturing for me to come into the tower.

"What just happened?" Glinda asked angrily.

"She was going to kill you!" I exclaimed. "Besides, it wasn't me, it was…" Then I realized why the witch had left the way she had. In her speech, Glinda had declared that the Wizard had Elphaba killed. If it was discovered that she was alive, that could ruin everything. Glinda had unknowingly forced her old friend into permanent seclusion. "Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "So, what happens next?"

"That remains to be seen," answered Princess Ozma. "I doubt that everyone will believe Glinda's speech. Their image Wizard is too embedded in their minds. There is likely to be conflict before this is all over. You didn't make it any easier by dropping a dead body on them."

"But my job here is over?" I asked. "Are all the conspirators gathered up?"

"Yes," Glinda answered. "All those that survived, that is. They will be sent to the courts and then to prison soon enough."

"So, what's this guy's story?" I asked, kicking at the immobile Tik-Tok.

"Tik-Tok was created by a company owned by the Wizard," Glinda answered. "He has no emotions, but is completely loyal to whomever his current master is. The Wizard gave him to Dorothy for a time, but with her gone the Tin Man must have taken ownership of him."

"Well then," I said, rubbing my hands together. "This was fun and all, but I have a body lying on the street to go back to before I die of sunstroke." With that I left, completely sick of these Disney worlds. _First Neverland, then Wonderland, now Oz. What's next?_ I wondered. _Will I run into the Evil Queen one of these days? Maybe Snow White is really a brutal murderer or something. _Of course, at that time I had no idea that one day I would actually cross paths with more than one Disney Princesses, and that I would even fall in love with one of them. All I knew was that I would only return to Oz if I had no better option.


	6. Epilogue

Adventures of John: The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

Epilogue

Luckily I had landed in the shade, so I had not been permanently disfigured by my face's extended contact with the sidewalk. Also, I did not appear to have been robbed, another stroke of luck. I knew that I had most likely been out for less than I had been away, as time is different in those worlds, but still. This was Las Vegas after all. But no point looking a gift horse in the mouth, even if I did just that on a regular basis. So, trying to not look for little Greeks, I walked home, thinking about my journey. Then I realized something. I never asked Elphaba if she could sing, or if she was in love with a scarecrow named Fiarro. I missed my only chance to see exactly how much of the musical was real. Well, too bad I guess. I wasn't going to go all the way back just to ask her those questions. I was done with Oz.


	7. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

- The Lost Weeks

s/10620110/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen-The-Lost-Weeks

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War

25. Ravages of War

s/10487273/1/Adventures-of-John-Ravages-of-War


End file.
